The overall mission ofthe University of Michigan NIEHS Center is to use novel multi-disciplinary translational research to better understand the impact of environmental exposures on selected disease processes (Fiaure 1-1) throuah mechanisms involving epigenetic modifications during vulnerable stages of life. In direct response to one of our major critiques, our Center proposal has been focused on operations of three Research Teams established over the past year concentrating on Epigenetic Regulation, Oxidative Stress, and Endocrine Disruptors. The Center will capitalize on several cores: an Exposure Assessment Core with experienced teams of scientists skilled in developing and applying methodologies for assessing exposure to metals, particles, organics, nutrients, and other potential external environmental hazards; a Biological Responses Core that has developed a state-of-the-art epigenetics translational research faculty and laboratory that will serve also as a gateway to gene expression, proteomics, and metabolomics facilities and capabilities at the University of Michigan; an Environmental Statistics Core of faculty specifically experienced with environmental epidemiology and gene-environment interactions; a Bioinformatics Core with specific expertise in genomics, epigenomics, and high-dimensional Integrative informatics involving 'omics data; and an Integrated Health Sciences Core that will provide (a) an innovative web-based interactive kiosk for accessing detailed information on our resources and step-by-step guidance on services, pricing and access; and (b) translational consultation services by the Core's key personnel in consultation with other Core Leaders and Center Members on designing studies, connecting investigators across disciplines, utilizing our cores, and gaining access to our rich resources of biorepository material. Finally, we have built an experienced Community Outreach and Education Core upon the extensive ties our team has already established in Southeast Michigan to address the importance of early life exposures as determinants of health as our diverse portfolio of Center-related work progresses.